2004 (WOD)
The Time of Judgment. Events * Presumably towards the end of the year, the events of ''Gehenna: The Final Night begin.'' * Anarchs Unbound, a New Manifesto for the Digital Age is sent to various disaffected Camarilla Kindred across the globe via email. The responsible cabal is soon called the Red Question. * After an attempt on her life, Jenna Cross, a ghoul of Smiling Jack, is Embraced. possibly due to the violent nature of her Embrace, she emerges as a Thin-blooded, despite being of the 11th Generation. * The Apocalypse Forecast. Technocracy projections from 1999 calculate a 75.367% chance of some form of global catastrophe by this year. Projections also favoured some kind of internal war in the same time period. * The Macau Chapter of the Arcanum lobbies for independence from the Hong Kong chapter. * The Chaioth Ha-Quadesh forms the most prominent faction of Marauders in the world. * The New Copernicus Station of the Void Engineers becomes operational in the Umbra with the task to study the Dimensional Anomaly. * By this time, the remaining population on Autochthonia has cannibalized much of its former infrastructure, and much of the previous lifeforms have given way to new forms of nanoparticle based life. * Void Engineers designate the "Emerging Threats Capable of Nullifying Enlightened Procedures" (ETCNEP) officially as T0 (Threat Null). Stopping them from reaching Earth becomes their new number one priority. January * January 2: WTOJ broadcasts an intercept from an unknown sender via amenti.org. The author, as per the council’s request, I bent a considerable portion of his efforts of late to the task of getting a hold of Count Tjeby. As the Avenger knows, Tjeby has always been good about heeding both the will and the call of the council, and I had expected this occasion to be no different. After he had grown sure that conventional means would simply not suffice, he endeavored to discern Tjeby's location through mystical means. What he was certainly not prepared for, however, was the utter failure of those means as well. This turn of events leads him to a single, inexorable conclusion: "Our esteemed brother is no longer among the living. This would be no cause for concern, but for the current state of affairs in Duat. If our old friend was indeed forced into a death cycle now — with Neter-khertet the way it is — I fear greatly what may have become of him." * January 5: WTOJ broadcasts an intercept from Witness1 over hunter-net.org. The message is simple: "The time for our new world has begun." * January 6: In Palermo, Sicily, members of the cult calling itself the Society of the Nascent Flood today claimed credit for a mass kidnapping, claiming that those abducted would be used to feed the thirsts of their undead masters. * January 7: WTOJ intercepts a radio broadcast at 23 MHz: "Help us! The sky has broken open over Ar-Ramadi and the sun is blotted out. It rains blood and fire. Demons walk the streets and speak the name of Vaniel, their master. Most of the population has been enslaved and made to tear down their homes to build a grand citadel to the Dark One. They’re coming for me—" * January 8: The island of Hawaii was destroyed today in a massive explosion, as the volcanoes Mauna Loa and Mauna Kea erupted with more force than even the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa. The eruptions are the latest in a series of freak volcanic eruptions, as active, dormant and even presumed extinct volcanoes across the globe erupt in full force. * January 9: WTOJ broadcasts a message intercepted from Kuro-sama via an unknown source. "Honored Bone Ancestor: In these darkest of times, I find the call of the Hundred Clouds has grown so loud I can no longer ignore it. The cycle is over. I move on." * January 11: An unprecedented rave takes place simultaneously at nearly every location in San Francisco tonight, drawing almost every resident into its wild revels. The so-called "Avatar Trance" was sponsored by two groups, the Waydown Viktae and the Bay Area Bacchantes. Police and FBI attempts to shut down the city-wide dance party fail completely, and authorities are baffled by malfunctioning equipment and the "conversion" of officers and agents to the ecstatic vibe. * January 13: WTOJ broadcasts an intercept from GWNet: "The Final Battle has arrived. Margrave Yuri Konietzko and Queen Tamara Tvarivich call all warriors of Gaia to join with them to defeat the Wyrm at last. Forces gather at the Sept of the Night Sky. Do not tarry!" * January 14: The crew of the American Antarctic coastal station has vanished shortly after a desperate email was dispatched to Washington, DC. The text of the email was simply, "The blood gods are here." Communications with Palmer coastal station have been similarly silent. February * February 20: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Steve Rhoades, arrested just because. March * March 5: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Michael "Muddy" Durbin, a "threepeat" offender arrested for assault. April * April 15: Lily meets a really nice guy in the Surfside Diner. When she tells him she has to leave, she feels like Cinderella. * April 16: Lily meets up with the guy from the diner again. * April 24: Lily brings E back to her apartment. He tells her he's going back home soon. * April 25: E kisses Lily, and she can't stop herself from drinking his blood in response. She drinks too much, and gives him some of her blood to save him. When he awakes, she tells him what she's done; he tells her he never wants to see her again. May * May 8: Afraid of what will happen, Lily hasn't been able to feed since that night with E. She remembers Rolf had gotten her blood from the blood bank. * May 15: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Thundarr Perillo Jr., arrested for identity theft. * May 24: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power investigates strange sightings in the LA sewers. Quadrant 13 seems normal. * May 25: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power hears some strange noises in Quadrant 14 and 15. He calls dispatch and confirms that there are no other inspectors in the area. * May 26: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power hears some strange noises in Quadrant 16, and sees what may be an animal at an intersection. * May 27: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power sees some more animal prints, apparently leading into an old sealed section of the sewers. Dispatch advises to proceed with caution. * May 28: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power enters the sealed section of the sewers, and continues to hear the animal. After finding a human corpse with evidence of being eaten, he gets lost in the tunnels and is unable to raise dispatch. At the end, he realizes the creature is hunting him. July * July 4: Anarch sympathizer Julia DeMarco from Boston receives an online copy of the manifesto of the Red Question. September * September 5: Hannah Glazer, a Los Angeles prostitute, has an appointment with Arthur Kilpatrick in Santa Monica. Kilpatrick likes to play "Lockdown in the Womens' Prison." * September 7: Hannah Glazer has an appointment with Vandal B. Cleaver at 7:30. She reminds herself to bring the blowtorch and pliers. * September 12: Hannah Glazer has an appointment with David Hatter at Hollywood's Luckee Star Motel. * September 15: Hannah Glazer has an appointment with Simon Milligan on the first floor of her apartment building, the Skyeline Apartments. She hates that guy. * September 16: Hannah Glazer has an honest-to-god date with Paul Anderson, who lives one floor below her at the Skyeline Apartments. * September 17: Hannah Glazer has an appointment with a new client, Jezebel Locke, at the Empire Hotel. Locke infects her with the Ninth Circle plague. October * The "present" of Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines * October 10: The Elizabeth Dane heads out of Istanbul. Professor Johansen seems worried about the safety of the sarcophagus and other artifacts, but the captain assures him all is well. * October 12: A Cathayan reports on his observations of the Cainites of Santa Monica. He notes a dispute between the area's three Kindred: Jeanette Voerman, Therese Voerman, and Bertram Tung. * October 14: The crew of the Elizabeth Dane are on edge. One of the Turks on board have been telling them ghost stories, which does not help. Lt. Stygian took him aside to speak with him. * October 15: The situation on the Elizabeth Dane seems normal, with nothing unusual to report. * October 17: Two of the Elizabeth Dane's crew appear to be missing, perhaps gone overboard. Lt. Stygian has attempted to contact their families, but the radio isn't working. Additionally, the crate holding the sarcophagus appears to have been opened. ** A John Doe's body is moved to the Santa Monica Medical Clinic morgue. The Doe was found with only one pint of blood in his body. Foul play suspected. ** D. Perry's body is moved to the morgue. Perry apparently choked to death on ham and cheese. * October 18: The Santa Monica Cathayan remarks that Cainites are curious and fragile, using their immortality for fleshy gain. He supposes they'll pose no threat to a takeover. ** G. Abobo's body is moved to the morgue. Abobo's wounds suggest being beaten to death with a baseball bat. ** D. Falz's body is moved to the morgue. Falz was severely beaten to death. * October 19: Three more of the Elizabeth Dane's crew have gone missing, coinciding with the appearance of blood on the upper and lower decks. The Turk is curled up in a ball in his cabin, muttering something even he can't understand. Lt. Stygian and the radio technician were among the missing crew. A shortwave radio is found, but all calls for help have gone unanswered. ** Virgil Crumb's body is moved to the morgue. Crumb died of heart failure. * October 20: The captain of the Elizabeth Dane leaves a haunting final entry in his log: "I leave this to whoever may find it. THIS SHIP IS CURSED. May it sink to the crushing depths of Davy Jones' Locker before therhbnkhjljsdlkajkl". The ship later turns up off the coast of Los Angeles without any crew. * October 21: The Santa Monica Cathayan remarks that its presence has been noted by a local Nosferatu, who has tasked a bumbling mortal fool with watching him. The Cathayan has begun following the incompetent spy for amusement. * October 22: The Santa Monica Cathayan has drawn the attention of a newcomer, an agent of the prince. The newcomer seems more resourceful than other Cainites. ** The newcomer has discovered the corpse of Virgil Crumb, and an altercation with the Santa Monica Cathayan seems imminent. ** If not saved earlier, Heather Poe's body is moved to the Santa Monica Medical Clinic morgue. Poe dies of severe internal bleeding. * October 31: Die My Darling and The Empire Hideous are scheduled to play at The Asylum. * The Temple of Golden Virtue in LA's Chinatown is destroyed in a blaze by persons unknown. The destruction is declared a terrorist attack. Alternate Events * A near-Earth asteroid is discovered, and found to be on a collision course with Earth. It's dubbed 2004 Typhon. Leland Chin and the First Church of the Unidentified Flying Object, Reformed believe it's the Olympian mothership coming to take the worthy back home to their galaxy. References Category:World of Darkness timeline